Hearts Club - La Segunda Organización XIII
by Inur
Summary: Estas son las aventuras de los "hijos" de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts. Cuenta como despiertan sus poderes latentes y como son sus vidas hasta ese momento. Mágica y aventuras en el "Heartas Club" apúntate hoy.


Hola fans de KH, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de nuestros incorpóreos favoritos. Pese a lo que pueda parecer al inicio, prometo magia y aventuras con Sora y sus amigos; este cap es sólo de presentación, espero que lo disfruten.

He incluido más descripciones, sobre todo como visten para que se los puedan imaginar mmejor, ya me dirán si quedan bien o si son exesivas. Un saludo y que disfruten de este primer cap. Heart´s Club. La Segunda organización XIII Inur Capítulo I - Presentación.

**Inur **

**Hearts Cñlub - La Segunda Organización XIII **

**Capítilo I**

**Por Una Infeliz Casualidad**

Arlene

Detesto cuando, en plena fantasía, de esas en las que estás en un bosque tranquilo y relajado, en un mundo de paz y silencio, se cuele el desagradable "Rin" de un despertador "Rin, Rin Rin", no lo puedo soportar.

Con cuidado abro los ojos y miro la hora, las 7:00 de la mañana, lo apago y sigo durmiendo; pero esa mañana, el despertador no estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Retiré las mantas y busqué a tientas el infernal aparato; lo encontré, pero sin querer lo empujé y tiré al suelo y, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía al maldito despertador, me levanté de la cama y con pesadez abrí los ojos para buscar el dichoso aparatito.

Lo encontré siguiendo el sonido; lo cogí y apagué, maldiciendo por lo bajo mi mala suerte, lancé el despertador sobre la cama y subí un poco las persianas. La luz inundó mi habitación, revelando todos los muebles que componían mi cuarto.

La cama al fondo, junto a la pared y sobre ella, una foto en la que salíamos los doce miembros del Hearts Club, al que pertenecía, y algún póster de Manga, la mesa con el ordenador y esas cosas a la derecha de la cama, a su izquierda una estantería, que ocupaba toda la pared, y en la pared libre la puerta.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el baño, para lavarme la cara. Pero antes de llegar, tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme con mi padre por el camino. No es que mi padre no me aprecie, al contrario, yo, soy su niña, pero a veces, es un poco brusco, sobre todo por las mañanas y, ni falta que hace decir, si tu eres profesor, ¡ah! No se lo he dicho, esa mañana era muy importante, ya que era el primer día de curso; siendo así, creo que puedo perdonarle lo que hizo nada más verme.

- Será mejor que no llegues tarde hoy, niña- lo último lo dijo con énfasis, ya que mi hermano y yo, teníamos la mala costumbre de llegar tarde siempre a todas partes: al instituto... en resumidas cuentas, si querías quedar a las cinco, por lo menos, tenías que decírnoslo con media hora de antelación.

- Vale- respondí echándome a un lado para dejarlo pasar. En cuanto hubo pasado de largo, reanudé mi camino hacia el baño.

El agua fría se ocupó de despejarme del todo. Me miré al espejo, mis grandes ojos azules resplandecieron con la luz de las lámparas del baño, al igual que mi cabello rubio.

Cuando terminé de lavarme la cara, bajé a desayunar a la cocina. mi madre y mi hermano ya estaban allí, me senté a su lado y me serví un poco de leche en una taza; mi madre nos miraba fijamente mientras tomaba su café matutino.

Mi madre era igual que yo, o para ser más honesta, yo era clavad a ella, al igual que mi hermano era clavado a mi padre, rubios de ojos verdes; ¿será pura coincidencia o lo planearon así? La verdad era que todos los miembros del Hearts Club, tenían un parecido asombroso con sus padres. De pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Qué tortura!- exclamaba mi hermano mirando el calendario- El primer día de curso se terminó lo de dormir hasta las once de la mañana ¡qué tortura! ¡qué tortura!

- Es cierto, ahora arriba a las siete y a clase a las ocho- respondí sin ganas. La verdad era que cualquier estudiante que se precie, odia el primer día de clase, por lo de despertarse antes e ir a ese sitio que tanto odias a meterte conocimientos inútiles en el cerebro y, yo no iba a ser menos; además lo bueno de tener un club es que ves a tus amigos a todas horas y, sí, muchas horas, porque daba la casualidad de que todos íbamos al mismo instituto.

- No os quejéis que vuestro padre se tuvo que levantar a las cinco- dijo mi madre tras unos segundos de silencio- y tiene menos vacaciones que vosotros- añadió.

- Ya- respondí sin ganas- ¡Qué suerte tener quince años!- para mi tener quince años era como tener catorce, igual de aburrido, sólo cambiaba el hecho de que en vez de Tercero estaba en Cuarto de secundaria, mi último curso.

- Te he oído maldecir a alguien- comentó mi hermano para cambiar de tema e intentar suavizar la situación- ¿a quien iba dirigida esta vez?

- Por raro que te parezca, a ti no, a mi despertador- dejé escapar una maldición al acordarme del despertador; el maldito aparato que cada mañana me sacaba tan bruscamente de mis sueños de paz y tranquilidad, en los que aparecía mi hermano con una falda escocesa sirviéndonos té a mí y a Xehanort, en una casa del sueño, con nuestros hijos jugando a nuestro alrededor.

Al recordar dicha escenita, y en especial a mi hermano con falda de cuadros sosteniendo una tetera y sirviéndonos con cuidado en tacitas de porcelana, me entró un ataque de risa; casi tiro todo el vaso en la mesa, menos mal que mi madre me lo quitó a tiempo.

Aún me veo en esa absurda escena; mi hermano, con toda su buena intención, pegándome a ostia limpia en la espalda, mientras a mí me caían goterones de leche por la nariz y mi madre me miraba con cara de "ésta está chiflada".

Tras unos segundos y de que me dejara de salir leche por la nariz, mi madre se levantó y tras mirar la hora dijo:

- Tenéis media hora- no comprendo esa manía de los adultos para cortar el rollo a los niños de esa forma tan brusca y mi madre era especialmente brusca en esa faceta.

Subimos a nuestros cuartos y nos cambiamos, yo me puse unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con un corazón azul y mi hermano pantalones verdes y un corazón del mismo color; diez minutos después, bajábamos las escaleras vestidos y cargando con nuestras mochilas.

Mi madre nos miró durante unos segundos, como pensando en algo importante, y luego nos acompañó hasta la puerta y tras besarnos nos instó a que nos diéramos prisa.

Sí, sí, mucha prisa, pero se tomó su tiempo para besarnos, tardó cinco minutos en despedirse, y luego es ella quien nos mete prisa.

El cielo, estaba negro y amenazaba por descargar su furia sobre nosotros; a vista de esto, cogimos nuestras bicis y corrimos calle abajo, rumbo al instituto. Lluvia, no es la mejor forma de empezar otro curso ¿verdad?

Xehanort.

- ¡Despierta!- dijo una voz en mi oído- hoy es el día... ¡joder, despiértate de una maldita vez!- abrí un poco los ojos para ver a quien me había sacado tan bruscamente del mundo de los sueños. Allí a mi lado, un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos color esmeralda me sonreía con malicia.

- Lárgate Lea- fue mi respuesta, girándome hacia el otro lado; oí como él se retiraba un poco, y pensé que mi amenaza había funcionado, pero, cuando me volví para comprobarlo, el chico, con un grito salvaje, se me lanzó encima; los dos forcejeamos un poco y luego, bang, aún me duele el golpe que nos dimos en la cabeza.

Lea, se llevó la mano a la frente, cayéndose de mi cama, mientras yo hice lo propio; con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el chico se levantó tambaleándose y salió del cuarto, no le gustaba que le vieran llorar.

No se dejen engañar por las apariencias, aunque Lea parezca muy bruto, sigue siendo un niño y bueno, el golpe fue brutal; para ser sincero, yo también me encontré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la vista borrosa.

Tras unos segundos, por fin pude enfocar con más claridad. Me levanté y abrí la ventana; la suave brisa matutina de Vergel Radiante, me despejó un poco más; la luz grisácea de la mañana lluviosa, se coló por la ventana y, dio de lleno a la foto del Hearts Club que tenía sobre la mesa de estudio.

Debo reconocer que no soy demasiado ordenado. La estantería, situada entre la cama y la mesa de estudio, ocupando toda la pared, estaba hecha un desastre y, la mesa no estaba mejor; póster y fotos del Club cubrían las paredes y la puerta, situada en la pared restante .

Salí del cuarto y entré en el baño y me limpié las lágrimas de la cara. El golpe me había dejado una marca sobre el ojo derecho, me pregunté que le habría pasado a Lea y, con esta duda, me di la vuelta y corrí hasta la cocina.

Lo encontré sentado a la mesa desayunando huevos con beicon, ya casi había terminado; me senté a su lado y lo miré atentamente.

- Lo siento mucho Lea ¿te ha dolido?- tras terminar de hablar, me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso dicho en voz alta, era obvio que, como a mi, le hubiera dolido un huevo.

- No pasa nada- respondió él con una sonrisa. Empecé a comerme mis propios huevos con beicon mientras oía a Lea hablar sin parar sobre el nuevo curso; mi padre tardó unos segundos más, pero también se sentó; mi padre, al igual que yo, tenía el cabello de color plata y los ojos rojizos.

- Bueno, Xehanort Izumi y Lea Ishida ¿Estáis listos para otro curso?- preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Sí- respondí aburrido. Terminé de desayunar y subí a mi cuarto; me puse la ropa, pantalones cortos negros y camiseta de manga corta blanca con el típico corazón negro, y guardé a toda prisa un cuaderno y unos bolígrafos en una mochila y me la cargué a la espalda. Me asomé a la ventana y miré al cielo, negro, y soltando un taco cerré la ventana.

Bajé las escaleras y me reuní con Lea; el chaval, como siempre, estaba muy nervioso, así que para que no ocurriera nada desagradable, como solía suceder cuando el pobre se ponía de los nervios, salimos a la calle. Lea vestía como yo.,, sólo que en su caso su corazón era roko y sus pantalones verdes.

Al respirar la suave brisa matutina, Lea se tranquilizó un poco y tras despedirnos de mi padre, nos alejamos de la casa. Pobre Lea, no, si le entiendo, nuevo en un colegio y un vecindario, pero la suerte era que todos los vecinos, éramos amigos de toda la vida.

Como siempre yo me ocupaba de cerrar la casa, ya que mi padre se iba a trabajar antes de que nos fuéramos a clase, pero ese día esperó a que nos alejáramos para cerrar él la casa, ya que era el primer día de curso y teníamos que ser puntuales.

Caminamos hasta el instituto en silencio, yo notaba su recelo a empezar un curso en el instituto, ya que nunca había estado en uno, pero a la vez su nerviosismo por empezar una nueva vida fuera de ese colegio en el que vivía y estudiaba.

Llegamos al edificio y Lea dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro al verlo; se trataba de un edificio de color rojo de tres pisos, rodeado de un jardincillo; allí, en los jardines, ya se congregaba una multitud de chavales de todas las edades mirando las listas de clase o tumbados en la hierba.

Entramos en el recinto y, de alguna manera, me llegó el desagradable olor a estudios, no me pregunten como, es una sensación. Caminamos entre multitud de gente hasta el patio trasero; allí se encontraba nuestro árbol, el lugar donde íbamos para estar solos, allí a sus pies, pude ver a mis amigos: Ienzo, un Muchacho de cabello y ojos azules vestido con su acostumbrado chándal azul compuesto porunos pantalones largos azules una chaqueta azul abierta dejando ver su camisa blanca con un corazón azul, siempre está con un libro en las manos; Braig, un chico de cabello negro y ojos amarillos que, realmente no tenía ningún gusto a la hora de vestir, pantalones piratas negros y una camiseta amarilla de manga corta con un corazón rojo en el centro,; Braig estaba jugando a las cartas con Droul, un chico de cabello rubio blanquecino al que nunca veías sin sus cartas, Droul solía llevar sus pantalones cortos grises y un chaleco negro, con una camiseta blanca y un corazón gris y a Dilan, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestido con una camiseta de manga larga azul con el corazón blanco y pantalones cortos negros, el chico más... no sabría como describirlo, bueno, ya verán.

- ¡Mira quién ha venido!- exclamó Droul al vernos- ¡Lea y Xehanort! ¿Qué pasa Izumi?- por si no se acuerdan, Izumi es mi apellido.

- Nada Okada - así se apellida Droul- ¡si también están Akiyama, Shioda y Kenzo!- Dilan es Akiyama, Ienzo Shioda y Braig Kenzo.

Nos encaminamos juntos hacia la puerta del instituto. Pasamos entre todo tipo de gente que iba y venía en todas direcciones llamando a sus amigos a voz en grito, o hablaba por el móvil o simplemente paseaba por los jardines comentando sus vacaciones con los amigos. Entre empujones llegamos hasta las escaleras.

- Diez escalones- anunció Dilan, como siempre Braig se las apañó para tropezarse y caerse sobre Ienzo, menos mal que entre Dilan y mis rápidos reflejos, pudimos evitar el golpe y la posterior caída por las escaleras.

Oí una risita y miré hacia la puerta; allí pude ver a Even Matsuki, que reía a carcajadas; me dieron ganas de soltar a Braig y lanzarme sobre él, pero me contuve hasta dejar a mi amigo a salvo de las caídas en lo alto de la escalera, y luego me encaré con el idiota de mi amigo.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?- dije poniéndome frente a él y mirándolo con esa superioridad que me otorgaba ser el mayor del grupo.

- Sí- respondió Even poniendo cara de circunstancia.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, sentí un tirón fuerte desde atrás; al principio pensaba que era Lea, así que me volví para encararme con él, pero lo vi de reojo junto a Braig, así que levanté la cara para mirar a la persona que me había sorprendido por detrás.

Lo que vi, no me lo esperaba: una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules, me tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camiseta, estaba tan cerca de mí, que hasta sentía su aliento en la cara.

- Chico malo- dijo Arlene Matsuki soltándome- venga no nos pongamos así el primer día de clase.

- Y ¿Cuándo entonces ¿ pregunté, y los tres nos empezamos a reír?

No, si en el fondo somos muy buenos amigos, esa era nuestra forma de saludarnos.

- ¿En que clase os ha tocado?- preguntó Ienzo, aún con el libro en las manos.

Nos apiñamos en torno a las listas y como un rayo busqué mi nombre.

- Estoy en él "A" ... ¡Lea te ha tocado conmigo!- exclamé- y con Dilan. - añadí, recorriendo la lista con la mirada, con la esperanza de encontrar en ésta los nombres de mis amigos, pero no hubo suerte, sólo estábamos nosotros tres.

- Yo en la "B"- dijo Droul- con Braig- se notaba que el chico estaba muy contento por el hecho de estar con su amigo de la infancia.

- ¡Arly vamos juntos!- exclamó Even- con Aeleus- así era, a esos hermanos no los separaban ni con cirugía; siempre desde la guardería iban juntos a la misma clase. Yo esto lo sé porque fuimos juntos a la guardería, éramos vecinos desde siempre ¿qué se creían? Luego en primaria conocimos a Dilan y a Ienzo¸ en Cuarto de Primaria conocí a Demy, cuando se mudaron a la ciudad y a Aeleus, a través del equipo de football, al que pertenecía.

- Lo siento Shioda tu vas a Tercero, enano- se burló Dilan- estarás solo... no podrás vernos... pobrecito- ese era Dilan, el insensible ¿se dan cuenta?

- Ni falta que me hace- replicó el aludido, volviendo de nuevo a su libro- y siempre quedarán los recreos ¿No? A no ser que no quieras verme ¿Y si me busco otros amigos?- ¡Dios, es la frase más larga que le he oído nunca!

- No, si para enanitos está Yagami- rió Even con desgana. Era cierto, de todos los amigos Demy Yagami era el más joven, con sólo doce años.

- Soy pequeño, ¿y qué?- Demy salió de detrás de una pared. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, como los de Lea; llevaba una camiseta azul con un corazón blanco y unos pantalones cortos blancos.

El grupo estaba casi al completo, bueno casi, faltaba un miembro. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Demy por el miembro que faltaba sonó un "RIN" infernal que hizo que diera un respingo.

Al ver la marabunta que se nos echaba encima, agarré a Lea del brazo y lo puse detrás de mí. Lo arrastré del brazo hasta la puerta y entramos en el edificio. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la clase y entramos. El profesor aún no estaba allí. Senté a Lea en una silla de la segunda fila y me senté a su lado.

Arlene

No tengo palabras para definir la cara de mi padre al entrar en la clase, fue algo parecido a "Joder, me cago en el sistema educativo". Conocía muy bien esa expresión, ya que la conocía desde hacía más de quince años.

- Yo seré vuestro profesor de Biología- dijo poniendo la voz grave; solía hacer eso cuando algo no le gustaba, y en esa ocasión era evidente su desagrado.

A lo largo de ese día vi muchas caras como la de mi padre, pero el premio se lo llevó DiZ, el profesor de historia, quien al vernos se quedó clavado en el sitio, haciendo un sonido parecido a cuando te estás ahogando.

Después de ver a mi padre y oír a DiZ, a tercera hora, salimos al patio a conocer a nuestro profesor de Educación física, entonces fuimos los alumnos los que nos quisimos suicidar; se trataba de Lexaeus Laewe, el padre de Aeleus, el hombre más fuerte, físicamente hablando, por supuesto, que he conocido nunca.

El niño, Aeleus, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestido de deportista con un chándal azul y marrón, con un corazón gris en la camiseta azul, puso cara extraña, entre avergonzado y contento, cosa rara en un alumno al ver a su padre como profesor.

Durante los recreos nos solíamos sentar en las escaleras de la Puerta Principal, y ese curso no iba a ser diferente. Mi hermano, Aeleus y yo estábamos sentados en esas escaleras cuando se nos acercó Demy y como si nada, se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí.

- ¿Sabéis? Mi padre es el profe de música- comentó Demy- por fin- añadió; el padre de Demy, llevaba muchos años intentando conseguir esa plaza, ya que le pillaba más cerca de su casa.

- ¿Qué bien? ¡Enhorabuena!- dije pasándole el brazo por los hombros, él sonrió y se acercó un poco más y me susurró al oído.

- Gracias, por lo de tu padre, significa mucho para mi padre y... para mí- concluyó en un susurro casi inaudible- te lo recompensaré.

Gracias a la ayuda de mi padre, el padre de Demy, había conseguido la plaza como profesor en este instituto. El chico, cuando se enteró de que mi padre era profesor, me comentó, sin decírselo a su padre, que éste, buscaba un trabajo cerca de su casa y, se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi padre; imagínense la sorpresa cuando Demyx recibió la oferta de trabajo, y más, porque yo no le dije que se lo había dicho a mi padre.

- No tienes... no me debes nada... eso fue un favor, nada- respondí, pero él negó con la cabeza- lo digo en serio...

- Y yo. ¡Ah! Ven esta tarde a casa y...- se lo pensó durante unos segundos y concluyó- Te enseñaré a tocar la batería... o lo que quieras.

- Pues tienes mucho trabajo- respondí, soltando una carcajada, que sobresaltó a los otros dos. Era cierto, yo no era mala, modestia aparte para los temas musicales, pero tampoco es que fuera buena, pero estaba practicando con Demy y sus padres.

- Tampoco eres tan mala- replicó Demy- con práctica... podrías ser tan buena como yo. - ahora fue Demy quien soltó una risita- de todas formas te recompensaré por lo que has hecho por mi familia.

- Vale- dije cansada, aliviada al oír el timbre de clase- terminemos ya. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que lo olvides?

- Nada- respondió el chico subiendo las escaleras. Yo iba un escalón por detrás de él, así que, cuando en lo alto de la escalera, no sé por qué, se tropezó, pude agarrarlo. Terminamos los dos en el suelo, después de bajar de carrera los escalones de espaldas.

La gente nos miraba y señalaba, porque menudo espectáculo que montamos. Yo boca arriba en el suelo, y él a mi lado de la otra forma, con un hilo de sangre en la boca. Me senté y lo miré: estaba tumbado en el suelo boca abajo; lo ayudé a levantarse, pero cuando iba a preguntarle si se había hecho daño, alguien, me golpeó en la espalda y sin querer nuestros labios se encontraron.

Vale, muchas veces me había preguntado como sería besar a un chico y, sobre todo a Demy. Era cierto que muchas veces le acompañaba a su casa, cuando mi hermano se quedaba en el parque con Xehanort y la tropa, pero nada más; vale, a veces me quedaba en su casa toda la tarde escuchando tocar a su padre, pero nada más; vale una vez bromeamos con eso, diciendo que parecía que salíamos juntos, pero no era más que eso, una broma entre amigos.

Pero ahora, allí estaba, dando mi primer beso a un chico. Sólo duró un segundo, pero debo reconocer que me gustó, ese chico besaba muy bien.

Por una desgraciada casualidad, Xehanort Izumi se giró justo en ese momento; nos miró desde lo alto de la escalera; pude ver el brillo en su mirada, que luego cambió a amarga tristeza, luego se volvió y entró en el edificio.

Demy y yo nos miramos un momento, al contrario de lo que yo me esperaba, pude ver felicidad en su mirada. Noté como me ponía roja de la vergüenza, y vi como a Demy le pasaba lo mismo, entonces intervino mi salvador, Ienzo se puso delante de mí y dijo con voz fuerte:

- Vale, aquí no hay nada que ver, dispersaos- Ienzo tenía la costumbre de intervenir en los mejores momentos y, éste era uno de ellos.

Como siempre estaba leyendo, parecía que no se enteraba de nada pero, lo cierto era que se enteraba de todo, no había cosa que él no supiera.

La gente empezó a dispersarse, todos menos Braig, Droul, Dilan, Ienzo y Lea, que se quedaron a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Dilan- ¿Por que le has... besado delante de todos? Mujer, si tantas ganas tenías, hubiera sido mejor hacerlo en privado... cuando le acompañas Hasta su casa... ese es el momento, no éste... – ese era Dilan, el insensible.

- Al menos os habrá gustado ¿no?- preguntó Braig con una sonrisita mal disimulada- Bueno, cuenta, ¿cómo fue?

- Bueno... - no sabía que responder; por un lado me había gustado, pero por otro, recordaba la cara que puso Xehanort al vernos, y me empezó a doler el estómago.

- Venga, vamos a clase o nos castigarán por llegar tarde- intervino Ienzo, y de nuevo agradecí mucho esa costumbre suya.

Pude ver la felicidad en la cara de mi amigo, eterna felicidad y alegría; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera rojo como un tomate. .

Entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases respectivas. Nos separamos en el pasillo, Braig y Droul entraron en su clase y Demy en la suya, despidiéndose con una mano. Dilan me ayudó a llegar a mi clase, pero no sin pasar por un baño a que me lavara la cara; cuando salí, ya estaba más relajada, pero mi sosiego duró poco, porque al entrar en el aula, lo primero que vi fue la cara de Demy.

Joder, es que se parecen tanto; físicamente Demy es clavado a su padre, por eso mi primera y única reacción que pude hacer, fue desmayarme allí mismo.

Oí la voz de Demyx Yagami, pero no entendí lo que decía, luego, alguien me recogió del suelo y me puso sobre una manta, apagaron las luces y se colocaron a mi alrededor: lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el sonido de una guitarra a lo lejos, sentí como alguien estaba arrodillado a mi lado, con su cabeza en mi pecho, y su largo cabello sobre mi cara, sentía su respiración y los latidos acelerados de su corazón; sentí algo frío, que identifiqué como lágrimas.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver, una mata de cabello rubio, no hay muchos rubios en mi clase, así que enseguida supe de quien se trataba, además, sólo él se atrevía a ponerse en esa posición conmigo, se trataba de mi hermano gemelo Even Matsuki.

Me moví un poco, para poder respirar; cuando mi hermano lo notó, se levantó rápidamente, tenía marcas de lágrimas en la cara, pero se las limpió de inmediato.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz sobre mí; Demyx Yagami estaba arrodillado a mi lado, sujetando una especie de guitarra azul y supe que la música que había oído, era él tocando.

- Sí- respondí incorporándome un poco. Miré a mi alrededor: mis compañeros estaban allí en silencio, con caras de alivio, pero la que más, la de mi hermano.

Había estado dormida durante toda la clase. Al salir al patio, el suave sonido de la lluvia me despejó un poco. Cruzamos el patio para dirigirnos al edificio principal, ya que el aula de música estaba en otro edificio, junto al Salón de Actos.

Por el camino nos cruzamos con la clase de Demy, que se dirigía hacia el otro edificio. Él me miró un segundo y puso cara de preocupación al verme, y supe que su padre le contaría lo de mi desmayo.

Zexión era nuestro profesor de lengua ese año. Se presentó de una forma muy peculiar: nadie había advertido su presencia, así que cuando habló todos dimos un respingo.

- Hola- saludó sin más.

Después de anotar los libros y demás en una libreta, salimos a la calle. Sólo teníamos cinco horas de clase diarias ¿qué suerte verdad?

Nos reunimos todos en la puerta principal. Intenté mirar a Xehanort a los ojos, pero él siempre desviaba la mirada.

- Bueno... Lea y yo nos vamos- anunció Xehanort girándose y, como adivinando mis pensamientos, añadió- hoy empezamos el entrenamiento de Básquet, mi padre nos ha apuntado; bueno, apuntó a Lea, pero para que no se sintiera solo me apuntó a mí también. Lea, te odio. Por lo menos, es más divertido que el Fútbol.

- No digas eso- intervino Aeleus- es más... yo jugué de pequeño- añadió. Era cierto, jugó con la Liga Junior de Fútbol de Vergel Radiante durante tres temporadas, pero al final lo dejó cuando tenía trece años; él decía que fue por una lesión, pero lo cierto era que se aburría, era el mejor jugador de la Liga.

- Sí- dijo rápidamente Xehanort, antes de que nos soltara el rollo otra vez- ya sabemos- miró a los tres nuevos de reojo- que jugaste en la Liga Junior de Vergel Radiante...

- Pero si el entrenamiento no empieza hasta las... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Xehanort lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró calle abajo.

- ¿Alguien quiere un Helado de Sal Marina?- preguntó mi hermano, dándome golpecitos en el hombro; ese sabor era nuestro favorito.

El resto de amigos afirmaron muy contentos y se dieron la vuelta hacia la Plaza Central o Central Square como la llamábamos nosotros.

- Yo no, id vosotros, tengo algo que hacer- me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección contraria; tras unos segundos oí a mis amigos echar a correr y entonces, corrí hasta mi casa.

Abrí la puerta, mi madre aún no estaba en casa, subí a mi cuarto y me eché en la cama. Ese día me habían pasado demasiadas cosas y necesitaba reflexionar un tiempo sola.

Además, sabía que en cuanto llegara mi madre y sus preguntas sobre si me encontraba bien, la paz se terminaría y quería aprovechar.

Y además, estaba el asunto de Demy. Sabía que mis amigos no tardarían mucho en contarle a mi hermano lo del beso, si no lo habían hecho ya.

¿Qué dirían mis padres cuando se enteraran? ¡En menudo lío me había metido un estúpido accidente!

* * *

Pobre Xehanort verdad, la chica que le guste… Enb fin, levemente ya ha empezado a ñrvantarse el telón, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo, me he esmerado mucho para escribir este primer capítulo.

Dedicatorias: Gracias a el/la autor/a de "Casualidades" que me ha inspirado mucho, gracias; al principio iba a ser una historia como esa, pero al final le daré mi toque personal, porque escribir se trata de eso mismo.

Gracias y sigue que eres bueno/a.

Adverencia: bno creo que pueda actualizar con mucha frecuencia ya que tengi¡u otro fic en marcha y voy a darle más prioridad. Ya tengo terminado los caps 1, 2, 3 y 4 así que es posible que esos so los suva con cierta regularidad en caso de que nesta historia tenga buena acogida.

Por favor, críticas, comentario o cualquier sugerencia, en un reviw. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
